


One Step Closer

by charonhenson



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charonhenson/pseuds/charonhenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title from 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

Jiggling his leg impatiently as he sat in the tiny café, the blond boy glanced at his arm yet again.

 

2 minutes left. 

 

He sighed. God, it was like time was slowing down just to torture him. 

 

He was excited, sure. It's like a bedtime story; 'what to expect when your clock stops'. Ever since humans first started walking regularly, they'd had the clocks in their arms. It counted down to when you met your soulmate, and it worked, about 99.9% of the time. There were always people though, whose soulmate was... not living. Or too young, which was always a little awkward for everyone around them.

 

What if his soulmate never shows up?

 

No, don't be ridiculous, he told himself. Your clock hasn't turned red, has it? She's alive, at least. 

 

What if he hated her?

 

Do you really think you'd be matched with someone you won't at least grow to love? he protested.

 

There's a first time for everything, right?

 

Maybe he'd calm down if he moved around a little. 

 

Sighing, he hauled himself out of his chair, glad he hadn't ordered anything he'd have to stick around and pay for. He needed some air.

 

40 seconds left. 

 

Shoving his hand into his pocket (his clock arm was left in easy sight; he wasn't going to miss the deadline), he walked down the bustling street, head down, glancing up at the passing girls giggling with their friends, wondering which one he'd bump into at that fateful moment. His eyes flicked to the timer again.

 

15 seconds left.

 

Biting his lip and swallowing shakily, he forced himself to tear his eyes away, bowing his head to analyse the pebbled path, shuffling forward- 

 

"Oh, sorry!" 

 

Jerking out of his staring contest with the floor, he looked up to find a shorter boy with brown hair smiling apologetically at him.

"No, no, it's fine, I was just waiting for, uh..." He glanced at his clock again, then froze.

 

0 seconds left. 

 

He whipped his head back up to look at the boy standing before him, head beginning to whirl. "Let me see your arm," he demanded after a slight pause.

 

Eyes widening, the brunette slowly raised his clock arm into view for the both of them to see.

 

0 seconds left.

 

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, trying to make sense of the situation.

 

A boy.

 

Ok. That was... new. 

 

"Hi," he blurted out, holding his hand out in greeting.

 

"Uh... hi," the other replied, shaking the offered hand awkwardly.

 

"I'm Jack."

 

The beginnings of a smile gathered on the edges of the shorter boy's lips. 

 

"Dean. It's... nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I was trying to accomplish but hopefully I did OK.


End file.
